


Wicked Games

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mentions of Masturbation, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: It's the Avengers playing truth or dare, leads to Bucky oversharing but the reader not minding. Guess where it leads to? Yes, reader getting railed!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 95





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece I ever put out, and boy howdy do I hate it. I've improved, don't panic.

The sound of laughter and drinks being opened drew you out from your bedroom into the more communal area of the tower. You shuffled down the hall, blanket draped around your shoulders like a cape, and into the living room where the rest of your friends were.

“She emerges from the darkness!” Natasha roared, being the first person to see you enter.

All eyes shot to you, the smiling faces of your friends as they were glad to see you appear.

“She does emerge, considering it is very hard to have a lie down when nobody here knows how to use inside voices!” You bit back with a fake scowl.

Sam handed you a bottle before taking his spot on the couch next to Steve. Bucky made room for you on the couch he was on, you taking the cramped spot next to him with a smile.

“I say we play truth or dare tonight!” Clint announced, drawing all eyes to him in his spot on the floor.

“Didn’t realize we were still in high school.” You laughed. “Of all people, you suggest this Clint? You’re meant to be a grown man with kids.”

“Seems like somebody is hesitant to play because she has things to hide.”

“As if, bird-man.”

“Alright, prove it by joining in on our childish game.”

“Fine, I guess I don’t have anything better to do.” You stuck your tongue out and settled into the couch as Natasha started the round.

As the empty bottles started to pile up and the night drew on, things started to get ridiculous.

“Scott Lang, the man of many ants!” Sam said before posing his question. “Have you ever been caught having sex or spanking the monkey?”

“Spanking the monkey?” Bucky chuckled at the expression.

“Yes, spanking the monkey, jerking off, playing a bit of the old five on one!”

You laughed loudly, throwing your head back at the lewdness of your friend. Bucky looked down at you as you pressed your hand to his chest without thought. It wasn’t weird? You guys were friends.

“Uh I haven’t been caught having sex.” Scott answered. “But yeah, I’ve been caught uhh spanking the monkey.”

A few of the group let out gasps and chuckles. A few just quietly reveled in the sight of Scott going bright pink.

“By who?” Natasha inquired.

“Me.”

All heads turned to Tony who had finally come up from his lab to join the party.

“For a man who literally mastered the art of turning into a tiny person, he hasn’t quite mastered the art of locking his fucking door.”

The roars of laughter started up again and Scott was just desperate to get the attention off him and his screw up.

“All right, Barnes.” He singled out the man beside you. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth”

“God can somebody please pick dare? I want to see naked backflips off the balcony.” Wanda groaned, leaning back on her hands.

“No naked backflips, truth.” Bucky said sternly.

“Aww that sounded like it could have been fun to watch.” You winked at the soldier beside you.

He shuffled round in his seat before looking straight ahead at Scott, silently urging him to hurry up with his truth question.

“You get an hour alone with any of the people in this room, who do you choose and what do you do to them?”

A small chorus of ooohs spread through the room as you all turned to Bucky waiting for his response.

“I don’t wanna answer that.”

“Tough one, old man. You picked truth.” Clint reminded him.

Bucky scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes. If he had to say it he was going to tell the truth and simply hope for the best. What else could he do?

“(Y/N), I’d have an hour alone with (Y/N).” His words for awfully hurried but you understood every single one of them.

Your cheeks heated up. There was always this kind of tension between you and Bucky but you never pinned it as sexual tension? You always thought it was this kind of joking friendly stuff but after he said what he just said, the feeling between your legs told you it was nothing friendly.

“And what would you do to her?” Scott asked, eyes flickering between the two of you on the couch.

You lifted your head to look at Bucky, mouth slightly parted as you eagerly waited for his answer.

“Do I have to tell you guys?”

“Yeah.”

“Pretty much.”

“Mhmm.”

“We’re nosy assholes, tell us.”

He let out a long sigh before scrunching his eyes up and just letting fly with his dirtiest inner thoughts.

“I’d have her face down, ass up on the bed. I’d have her moaning my name, my real name. Her hair would be wrapped up in the real hand with the metal one around her wrists. I want her to remember me when she tries to walk the next day.”

To say the room was quiet after that, that would be an understatement. The whole group sat their with their mouths hanging open, eyes flickering around to make sure that everyone was doing the same. Bucky still had his eyes firmly closed whilst you sat there with a half surprised, half excited smile on your face. 

When he finally opened his eyes and looked at you he could tell you had something planned, it was written all over your face.

“Steve, truth or dare.” He quickly tried to change the subject.

“Bucky we can’t just pretend that you didn’t say all that.”

“Steve. Truth. Or. Dare.”

“Dare.”

“It’s about time!” Wanda groaned and suddenly people were more focused on the fact Steve was literally about to goblin walk into the lab where Bruce was, hands armed with kitchen tongs, and clip at him whilst mumbling “Mmm I love the shrimps.” (Nobody even thought to ask how Bucky came up with this.)

As the whole group gathered to watch a hunched over Steve make his way down stairs with kitchen utensils in hand, you stood right by Bucky’s side.

“When this is all over, come to my room tonight.” You whispered in his hair, up on tip toes to reach the soldiers ear.

His entire body stiffened (in more ways than one) and he swallowed harshly before following you and the others down into the lab to all secretly watch the dare unfold.

The dares got stupider and stupider the more that the others drank. Surprisingly you only had a couple of drinks as you knew that you were more than capable of doing stupid shit without any alcohol on board. 

“I’ve had enough, I need my bed!” Natasha said with a yawn, stretching her arms up above her head.

There was a chorus of agreement and even you had to admit you were glad that the night was drawing to an end. You couldn’t keep your eyes Bucky since he had told the group what he had always wanted to do to you. There was an aching between your legs that you needed him to relieve.

Once you’d said your goodnights you made your way back up to your bedroom with your blanket cape back around your shoulders. You closed the door behind you and flopped down onto your bed, hoping that Bucky hadn’t forgotten what you’d whispered to him before Steve’s dare.

You decided he had forgotten so you decided to get dressed for bed. You were pulling back your sheets, wearing only a t-shirt and underwear when there was a hesitant knock at your door.

“Come in.” You called out, continuing to get into the plush bed.

Bucky came into view as he stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind him.

“Was beginning to think you’d changed your mind.”

“No! God no!” He exclaimed. “Sam was just talking to me and wouldn’t shut the fuck up and let me leave.”

You giggled and sat up, crossing your legs and looking at the flustered soldier at the end of your bed.

“You sure had a lot to say earlier and now you’ve clammed right up, where did that Bucky go?”

He lifted his head and flickered his eyes over to you, the most unsure you’d ever seen him in your life.

“You’re sure you want this? You don’t just have to do this to be nice.”

“Hah it’s not all just for you!” You snorted. “I like the sound of your intentions, Barnes.”

He straightened up and stepped closer to your bed. You took a hint and stood up, walking across the mattress and over to him. 

You knelt down in front of him and slid a small hand up his chest and to his neck. He watched your movements intently, his breath hitching when you leaned up and held your lips mere millimeters from his own.

“Do your worst.” You breathe moments before he captures your lips with his own.

Your hand slides around the back of Bucky’s neck as you press your front into his own. His metal hand finds its way around your waist and pulls you in even closer. He puts his flesh arm under your ass and lifts you up, placing your feet onto the ground.

“I’ve waited so long for this, you don’t know how hard it is to resist you.” He says, latching his lips to your throat.

“Tell me about it.”

“You drive me wild the way you always looking so fucking good.” 

You can feel his plump lips sucking marks into the skin of your throat. You cant help but tip your head back and let out a long moan at the feeling of finally have Bucky to yourself.

He fumbles with the bottom of your shirt before lifting it up and over your head, tossing it to the other side of your room. He took the time to get a good look at your bare upper half, adoring the way goosebumps pricked your skin in the mild air of the room.

“You look exactly how I imagined, even better.” He breathed out, running his fingers down your side. 

“You’ve imagined this?”

He looked up so his eyes could meet yours.

“More times than I could count.”

He put his lips back to yours and made work of getting rid of your panties. They slid down to your ankles and you stepped out of them, kicking them over to your shirt. You were completely exposed in front of him but you could care less.

He quickly spun you around and pressed his crotch into your ass. You could feel how hard you had made him and it caused a rush of wetness to form right between your thighs.

His metal fingers slid down to your core and cupped it in his palm, immediately pressing two fingers into your entrance.

“Bucky!” You gasped, head rolling back onto his shoulder.

“No, remember what I said.” His fingers picked up a pace inside of you. “My real name.”

You bit your lip and gripped his right thigh with your hand before letting out a low and sultry “James.”

He sucked in a breath as the word slipped of your tongue and he took his fingers out of you. 

“On the bed.” He ordered, turning into full Sergeant mode.

You complied, of course, and made your way onto your mattress. You knelt with your hands on your thighs, looking up at him with wide eyes. He traced along your bottom lip with his thumb, quietly groaning at how pretty you looked doing what he said.

“Can I take your clothes off please?” You asked quietly, tugging gently at the bottom of his Henley.

“Cause you asked so nicely.”

You dragged the hem of it up and him and over his head, taking in the sight of his bare chest and arms. Yes you’d seen him shirtless before but that didn’t mean you didn’t want to savor the sight every time you see it. Your fingers got started on his belt, undoing it before popping the button on his jeans and ridding him of them.

Standing there in just his grey briefs, he looked like a God. His thighs alone were enough to make your mouth water, let alone his hardened length that was pressed against one.

“Turn around and stick your ass up.” He instructed as you were quick to do as told.

You lay your chest into the blankets and stuck your ass in the air, wiggling it gently. You felt the skin of his right hand slide from your hip and down to the curve of your cheek, before striking it quickly. You let out a gasp and lurched forward, drawing back and wiggling again for more.

“You like it when I spank this gorgeous little ass?”

He delivered another harsh smack and all you could do was moan out at the feeling. You backed up into his hand as it rested on your right cheek. He let out a chuckle at just how needy you were for him.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked, chest pressed to your back with his left hand in your hair. “You want me to stretch out this pretty pussy?”

He cupped your heat with his right hand and you moaned out as he tugged on your hair, just like he’d promised.

“Please fuck me, James.”

Well that was all he needed. In an instant his briefs were down and you could feel the head of his cock running along your folds, coating it with your wetness. You let out a long moan as he slid into you, filling you right up until he was hip deep.

He didn’t give you any adjustment before he started his quick thrusts, pulling your hair so your head leaned back.

“You like this? You like me fucking you from behind?”

“I love it James, I love it!” Was all you could manage as you felt the heat rising throughout your body.

His right hand gripped your hip as his own snapped back and forth, causing pleasure to course through you. He let go of your hair as he swapped hands. He pulled your arms out from in front of you and secured your wrists within his metal fingers, flesh fingers threading through your hair.

“You look so good with your face in the mattress.” He groaned, sweat dripping off one of his temples. “I want to be the only person who gets to see you like this!”

“You’re the only one, James! Only you can fuck me like this!”

His right hand snaked underneath you and began to rub lightly at your clit, making your teeth clench down onto your lip.

“I’m gonna cum!” You cried out, pushing your hips back onto him as you became less likely to be able to hold it.

He sped up, putting a knee up on the bed to steady himself as he felt his orgasm approaching.

You let out a series of incoherent moans as all you could feel was his skin slapping yours and the incredible feeling of him filling you up.

You bit down into the blanket and cried out his name as a wave of pleasure washed over you and partially down your thighs.

“Say my name! Say it!”

“James, James, James.” Slipped past your lips, filling the space and bouncing off the walls.

He leaned forward, clenching his eyes shut as you felt his hips stutter and his release. He let out small whimpers of your name as he became limp. You shuddered as he slid out of you and made his way to the bathroom for a towel.

You guys found your way under the covers of your bed, you laying your head on Bucky’s chest.

“Good to know I can hold you to your word, James.”


End file.
